


FE IF Trick or Treat

by Amatia



Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem fates, fire emblem if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:43:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: Happy Halloween everyone! I participated in a FE Fates Trick or Treat thing on tumblr, and this was my gift to someone. They wanted either Ryouma and Marx or Takumi and Hinata in angst or fluff and this is the best thing I was able to come up with. They were pretty happy with this, which makes me very happy. I hope the rest of you can enjoy this too. Have a happy Halloween, the time of year to get spoopy.





	

It was a couple of weeks before Halloween and everyone was getting ready for a very spooky party. Xander and Ryouma were the ones hosting the party, but the really didn’t want to. 

Xander walked up to Ryouma’s front door and knocked on it. 

“Hello,” Ryouma said, opening the door, “come on in.“ 

"Thank you,” Xander said. 

“I’ll make some us some tea." 

"That would be nice." 

"Do you have and ideas for the party?" 

"Yes, a few." 

"I would like to hear them,” Ryouma said, getting the cups ready for the tea. 

“We could have a baking competition." 

"That sounds nice, but I need to make sure that Hinoka and Sestuna don’t go near the kitchen." 

"Why is that?" 

"I don’t want them to burn down the kitchen, again." 

Xander chuckled, lightly. "We could also have a costume contest." 

"That sounds like fun,” Ryouma said, pouring the tea in the two cups. 

“Yes, I need to talk to Leo though. If Zero is going to participate, he needs to wear something appropriate, because he won’t, if we don’t tell him,” Xander informed, taking a cup filled with tea. “Do you have any ideas,” he asked, taking a sip of tea. 

“No, not really. It’s not really a party idea." 

"I would still like to hear it." 

"Very well. I was thinking that we could make one of our house’s into a haunted house. You would have the ability not to mingle with people, and you will be able to scare people,” he informed, taking a sip of his tea. 

“That is a wonderful idea." 

"It wouldn’t start out as a scary place, but the further you go into the house, with each room, it gets scarier and scarier." 

"Intriguing." 

"At some point, I need to take Sakura out trick or treating, she really loves sweets." 

"Thank you for reminding me about that. Elise will get fussy if she doesn’t go trick or treating." 

After the two had their tea, they discussed more and more about the haunted house, and how each room would look. They waited a couple of days to start working on the house. Everyone pitched in to make the haunted house perfect. They got a lot of the decorations on the house within the first few days. In the next two weeks, they got the house up and running. When Halloween arrived, people showed up at the house, screaming and laughing about how scared they were. The last two people came up to the house, on who, didn’t want to be there, the other one, who, was really excited to see what was in store. Ryouma and Xander looked out the top floor window to see who it was. 

"Is that Takumi and Hinata,” Xander asked. 

“Yes. Takumi wanted to vie Hinata a good scare, so he kept him in the dark about this haunted house,” Ryouma replied. 

Xander smiled and looked at him. “You’re cravat is off. let me fix that for you.”

“Oh, thank you. A life of a vampire is a bit tiring,” he joked. 

“You’re telling me. You aren’t playing Dracula. Almost every woman wanted me to go through biting their necks." 

"Ahaha. It doesn’t help that you’re handsome." 

"Hm? Is that how you see me? Then I wouldn’t mind biting you, in the slightest." 

"Oh, really. I could lie and say I probably wouldn’t like it, but I probably would.”

The two lightly chuckled as they heard Odin screamed. 

“That would be a our queue,” Xander smiled. 

“Welcome! Welcome! It is I, ODIN DARK,” he screamed, as fake lighting appeared behind him. 

“Ooo, nice, Phantom of the Opera Costume,” Hinata complimented. 

“Thank you, good sir. An old friend made this for me. Anyways, welcome to the HOUSE OF HORRORS! You will SHAKE, you will QUIVER, you will CRY! Go through you dare,” he said, being overly dramatic. 

“Whatever, can we get going already, I have things to do,” Takumi said. 

“I dare! I dare,” Hinata said excitedly. 

“Very well, I will be your guide. You better stay close, or you will be eaten,” Odin laughed. 

The two followed Odind and looked around the room. Hinoka and Sestuna opened their coffins and walked towards them, while making half-assed moaning sounds. 

“Oo, scary,” Hinata said, sarcastically. 

Odin the led them into the next room, only to see that Sakura and Elise were ‘operating’ on Zero. They pretended to inject a green goop into him.

“Please…no..stop that….It feels…so bad,” Zero said, with pleasure. 

Then fake blood spilled everywhere. 

“Ew, that’s disgusting, and where is it coming from,” Hinata asked. 

“I really don’t want to know,” Takumi replied. 

Odin walked to the next room, whilen Zero got off the operating table and walked towards the two. Takumi and Hinata started to back up and walked to the next room. Zero followed them, as someone screamed loudly. 

“What was that,” Hinata asked. 

“I don’t know,” Takumi lied. 

“Oh no,” Odin said.

“Our time is up, Master. Ahaha,” Zero laughed. 

“We have to go check that out,” Odin informed, running towards the sound. 

Zero stood behind Hinata, and whispered, “you are on your own, ahaha,” and disappeared in a fog of smoke. 

The two kept on walking through the house. It became scarier and scarier. 

“Ah, my chest, it hurts,” Takumi said. “I should know what is going on, and not be scared, right?" 

Hinata walked over to Takumi, trying catch his breath. "Are you alright?" 

"Yeah, I’m fine. I have run into three doors, pushed into walls at least twice, or was it four times, I saw that really creepy demon face watching me through a wall, there was that really creepy clown, I really hate clowns, and ants, I also hate ants." 

"At least those ants weren’t spiders." 

"Those are worse, they are like bigger, fuzzier ants, and they’re gross.”

“And I will try not to push you into so many walls." 

"That would be greatly appreciated." 

After the two finally caught their breaths, the lights turned off suddenly. It scared Hinata, which led him to cling onto Takumi. 

"Please get off of me." 

"W-Why?" 

"So I can hold onto you." 

"A-Are we in the last r-r-room? Please tell me we are." 

"I-I think so." 

Ryouma and Xander took their places and waited for their queue. Xander turned on the special effects, while Ryouma released some bats. The bats flew around Takumi and Hinata. They started to scream and try to get through the sea of bats. When Hinata got away from the bats, he started to walk backwards, making sure that nothing was going to happen, while trying to exit the building, he ended up bumping into Ryouma. He screamed, and Ryouma put his hand over his mouth, and dragged him into another room, a way from Takumi. Hinata looked at him with fear in his eyes. 

"He wants to see you,” Ryouma laughed, “i will take you to him." 

Hinata struggled to get free, but was able to break free. He then caught up with Takumi. 

"He is coming for you,” Ryouma yelled. He then released live spiders into the room they were in. 

“D-Do you feel something crawl up your legs,” Takumi asked. 

“Y-Yes,” Hinata replied. 

The two looked down to the ground and saw the spiders. 

“Gross, gross, gross,” Hinata said.

“Get them off, get them off,” Takumi said, spinning around, trying to get the spiders off of himself. 

Ryouma walked behind Hinata and ran his hand up and down his back to mimic a spider. Hinata twirled around, trying to get the spider off of his back. Ryouma got out of his way, so he didn’t get hurt. He walked a few steps towards Takumi, but still out of his way. He didn’t realize that he was getting closer and closer to his brother, and neither did her. Takumi finally got the spiders off of his legs, so he stood up straight, but didn’t realize that he stood right front of his older brother, and accidentally heatbutted his brother. Ryouma didn’t realize that he was so close to him and felt his nose start to bleed. 

“Ow,” they said in unison. 

Takumi held onto his head, and Ryouma held onto his nose. 

Hinata finally calmed down and heard the headbutt sound. “Are you okay?" "No, I think I hit a wall,” Takumi replied. 

“I’m sorry. Can we get out of here now." 

"Yes." 

Takumi took Hinata’s hand and ran through the door, into the next room.

"Takumi, you hit your head against my face,” Ryouma said, after the two left. He then went to Sakura to get it looked at. 

“Where are we now,” Hinata asked. 

“I have no idea, but I think we are close to the exist,” Takumi replied. 

“Oh, good." 

Xander then appeared right in front of them, and in front of the exist. He had a very serious look on his face. The two stood in their places, frozen in fear. Xander walked towards them, very slowly. Hinata came back to senses as Xander reached out towards him. Hinata started to walk backwards, trying to stay out of his reach. Xander was able to get close to him and grabbed his neck. Hinata tied to pry off his hand. Takumi saw what was going on and ran up to the two. He punched Xander in his side, he let go of Hinata, out of pain, and Takumi pushed him towards the wall. Takumi then took Hinata’s hand and ran out the door. 

"Why, why did I go through that,” Takumi asked himself, catching his breath.

“That…That was terrifying,” Hinata said. “Why did you bring me here?" 

"Because I wanted to scare you, especially after you scared me the other day.”

“You are so mean." 

Takumi just smiled. 

"But thanks, this was still fun." 

Takumi smiled and gave him a hug. "You’re welcome." 

Hinata hugged him back. 

Xander, Ryouma and Sakura caught up with the two. 

"Are you two alright,” Ryouma asked. 

“Yeah, terrified, but yeah, we are fine,” Hinata replied. 

“Yeah, but what happened to you two,” Takumi asked. 

“You headbutted me and gave me a broken nose,” Ryouma said. 

“I-I’m sorry." 

"And you punched my side, pushed me into a wall, bruising my arm,” Xander said. 

“I don’t really feel sorry about that." 

"A-Are you okay. Do you need to go t-t-to the hospital,” Sakura asked. 

“No, I’m fine. I would rather go take Elise trick or treating, would you like to go.”

 

“Y-Yes, of course! I’ll go get Elise!" 

"I should go with her, come on Hinata." 

"Right, right." 

The three went to go get Elise, and left the other two behind, so they just waited. 

"It’s going to be so much fun cleaning this up,” Ryouma said, sarcastically. 

“It was well worth it though,” Xander said. 

“I suppose that true.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everyone! I participated in a FE Fates Trick or Treat thing on tumblr, and this was my gift to someone. They wanted either Ryouma and Marx or Takumi and Hinata in angst or fluff and this is the best thing I was able to come up with. They were pretty happy with this, which makes me very happy. I hope the rest of you can enjoy this too. Have a happy Halloween, the time of year to get spoopy.


End file.
